


Artwork for 2012 McShep Match "Bat Out of Hell"

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McShep Match 2012 entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for 2012 McShep Match "Bat Out of Hell"

**Author's Note:**

> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more.

Sep. 4th, 2012

Prompt: bat out of hell  
Summary: Detective John Sheppard can't stay away from Dr. Rodney McKay - no matter how hard he tries. 'Vegas' AU.  
Artist’s Notes: My brain decided that using the lyrics from 'Bat Out of Hell' by Meatloaf was the only way to go for this prompt.


End file.
